Una Triste Historia De Amor
by sol y luna 0428
Summary: Edward y Bella habían nacido para amarse, Pero no para estar Juntos, ESE es el Destino Que compartia una hermosa sacertotisa que tiene prohibido amar y tiene como obligacion matar a todas las bestias en especial a los vampiros, asi sea el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

él un joven desorientado, rico, y con una gran secreto, ella una estudiante prodigio, una hermosa y buena samaritana, en un pueblo regido por DIOS pero mandado por demonios.

Prefacio - castigo divino–

Povs Bella

Ya me lo habían dicho, "AUNQUE TE ESCONDAS DE LOS OJOS DE LOS HOMBRES, NUNCA TE ESCONDERAS DE LOS OJOS DE DIOS" y cual tonta pensé que eso no podía ser verdad, y ahora heme aquí, castigada y en cama tendida pagando con creses haber ofendido a Dios, y si no puedo negar que merezco mi condena, y no solo por haber pecado, sino porque en mi vientre se encuentra el fruto de aquel amor que le profeso aquel hombre, a quien le entregado todo de mi y aunque me persigan para darle caza al hijo de mis entrañas, no lo entregare, no me importa si con ello logro salvar mi vida, mi vida le pertenece a él, y si es el diablo, pues feliz me iría al infierno, con tal ya no hay perdón para mi alma, pero no, déjame vivir un poco mas¸ al menos para que nazca mi hijo, aquel inocente que no merece todo el odio y mal que le persigue, no lo permitas señor, no soy digna de ti, no que escuches mis palabras, pero no le des la espalda mi hijo, castígame a mí, pero no a él. – suplicada arrodillada frente a la imagen de Cristo de madera que pertenecía a mi familia, cuando un estruendo me saco de mis pensamientos, poniéndome en alerta, inconscientemente tapando mi vientre, de cualquier peligro que se viniese.

Bella, otra vez orando, deja de hacerlo, dios te ah abandonado, acuérdate cuál es tu ofensa, dios no perdona a las mujeres que abandonan sus familias para irse detrás de un hombre y más si no son casadas.- dijo mi hermana Jessica en la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde estaba metida.

No me importa, se que el escuchara mis oraciones y atenderá a mis suplicas- dije limpiándome las lagrimas que salían libres por mis ojos.

Tus lagrimas de santa asolapada no te salvaran esta vez, estas embarazada, ni Charlie, ni nadie podrá salvarte, - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi destellando por sus ojos todo el odio que me tenia. Aquel que sin duda me había hecho mucho daño.

No, eso no pasara, ya verás Edward va venir por mí, el va venir, y cuando el venga tendrás que comerte tus palabras, el vendrá tiene que venir.- le dije, gritándole para convérsela a ella y a mí misma.

No, no llegara, acéptalo te utilizo Isabela, le diste todo y perdiste, y si mamá rogara por tu vida, tu maldito bastardo seria asesinado, de cualquier forma pierdes Isabela,.- dijo mientras salía del cuarto riendo como maniática por causa de mi sufrimiento.

Trate de visualizar de nuevo aquel imagen que me proporcionaba paz, pero mis ojos se encontraban nublados del llanto, y mi pecho sofocado por sollozos que negaba a desbordar.

"Morir será tu solución, pero eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo – las palabras de Jesica hace unos días me retumbaron la cabeza

No puedes, no debes, tienes que luchar por tu hijo, tenle confianza a Edward, el vendrá por ti. – me dijo una tierna voz que provenía de mi mente.

Edward si es verdad todo aquello que me profesabas, por favor ven, si no es para salvarme, a mí, por lo menos salva a tu, mi hijo, sálvalo de la muerte que le espera. Edward – grite produciéndome un fuerte dolor en el vientre, faltaban solo horas para que llegase el amanecer y con él la verdad de que pasaría conmigo, porque de algo estaba completamente segura, la primera era que no iba permitir que le hiciesen daño a mi hijo y la segunda era que prefería morir antes de alejarme de él.

Si lo se no soy buena pero que le hago si mi mente es un colador de tantas ideas y sucesos que quiero que pasen que me toca publicar.

**Si les a gustado un reviews y si no pasa por mi otros fic, de seguro uno te gusta eejje**

**=) sol **


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertencen, aunque deseo con toda mi alma a edward cullen, jjejejje

2 años antes…

Mi nombre era Maria isabela swan este día había regresado de Venecia donde había superado una prueba, que me dio acceso para hacerme llamar *sacerdotisa* según mi madrina y maestra "loisa Luchia", sacerdotisa municipal del templo de cristal en china.

Hace 5 lunas que el pueblo a presentado muchas perdidas, la gente muere y los niños desaparecen – dijo loisa.

La verdad no siento ninguna energía maligna – dije dejando de ver de la ventanilla del carruaje.

Esta vez no van hacer solo espíritus bella, - sus ojos café dorados me miraron con seriedad que No fue como la de siempre, esta vez había turbación en su mirada.-

Madrina por que volvimos a América? – le pregunte con curiosidad, de la ultima carta de mi madre, sabia que no era por su causa.

Desde la plaga de 1576 en Venecia; las cosas han empeorado mucho, era mejor que regresáramos – dijo y voltio huyendo de mi mirada – grandes desgracias sucederán allá bella y tu aun no estas preparada.

Pero – trate de protestar, pero ella me callo.

Y la mejor forma de prepararte es estando aquí, forks es tranquilo y podrás tener un buen entrenamiento espiritual - dijo y salio del carruaje.

Isabela mi pequeña hija como estas, mira como estas de grande – dijo la mujer que reconocí como mi madre, mientras me abrazaba y besaba.

Buenas tardes madre – dijo cuando me soltó, viendo la tristeza en su mirada, tristeza que afligió.

Tu ultima carta ha dejado muy alegre a tu madre, por eso verdaderas felicidades – dijo un hombre algo mayor.

Muchas gracias padre – dije y el me abrazo con agrado, se que estaba siendo muy fría, pero me era imposible correr y abrasarlos llorando en sus brazos diciendo mucho que los extrañe, cuando ellos eran los que me había mandado lejos.

Ella es tu hermana Jessica y él, es tu hermano menor cleiton – dijo señalándolos.

Que extraña son sus ropas – dijo el pequeño, que no parecía mayor de 5 años.

Eso es por que ellas son mujeres especiales, están dedicadas a Dios, no es verdad? – dijo y yo solo asentí.

Aunque faltaban horas para el crepúsculo, la casa se encontraba en oscuridad, así que nos quedamos en la sala mientras mi padrino hablaba con ellos, yo muy pocas veces, hable aunque rápidamente les entre los regalos que habíamos traído para ellos.

La sorbía habitación me trajo nostalgia, no tenia recuerdos de esta casa y mucho menos de mis padres o hermanos; lo único que recordaba era haber vivido siempre en china, en el templo de cristal, en una congregación donde junto con otras hermanas que había elegido ayudar a acabar los demonios..

No trasnoches mucho pequeña – dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación –

No puedo dormir – dije con sinceridad

Lois nos dijo que se quedaran por un largo tiempo, y quería saber, si te gustaría que mañana fueran presentados en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermana Jessica? –

Fiesta de cumpleaños? – Susurre sin ni siquiera proponérmelo – esta bien si mi madrina lo acepta por mi no te preocupes.

Isabela, yo siento como si – trato de decir pero la caye

Yo lo se, se el motivo del por que de tu decisión – dije volteándola a ver.

Debiste sentirte muy sola y triste,- dijo y visualicé sobre la poca luz de las velas su rostro apenado.

Espero que algún día lo entiendas y me perdones – dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

La razón por la que yo era una mujer diacona o comprometida con Dios, era por que en el parto renee tuvo complicaciones, y mi nacimiento fue prematuro, naciendo débil y pequeña, según loisa, mi madre me ofreció a Maria la madre del señor Jesucristo nuestro salvador; y poco después de salvarme, mi madrina quien ayudo mucho a mi madre, me llevo con ella a viajar y enseñarme todo lo que ahora se.

Como era de esperarse, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jessica era espectacular, había muchos invitados en las cuales mi padre nos presento, cansada ya de tantas presentaciones, intente escaparme, pero loisa me sujeto del brazo, frustrando mi idea de escapar.

Espera un momento isabela – dijo loisa y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Familia cullen le presento a mi hija mayor isabela, y a loisa mi cuñada – dijo mi padre señalándonos.

Es un placer conocer a la hija mayor de nuestro comandante de policía - dijo un hombre joven con aspecto lozano.

Ellos son mi familia, mi esposa esme y mis dos hijos emmet y edward – dijo señalando uno por uno, cada uno mas hermoso que él otro, pero ninguno me hizo sentir el fuego que sentí cuando toque a edward, su piel fría me hizo temblar, y su mirada me hizo poner roja.

Es un gusto dije – ante la mirada áspera del mas joven. – él es mi tía – dije señalándola, pero la mirada de loisa era fija en edward que descendía rabia en su interior – que pasa? – susurre cerca de mi tía, quien se encontraba tensa.

O aquí vienen – dijo mi padre rompiendo la tensión dirigiéndose al centro de la sala.

Con ustedes les presento a Jessica, mi pequeña hija menor, mi orgullo – dijo mi padre con alegría.

Isabela – susurro preocupada loisa a mi oído

No te preocupes – dije mientras resistía la nostalgia y rabia que conducía por mi venas hacia el centro de mi pecho.

Hoy mi pequeño ángel cumple 16 años, espero que todos ustedes le deseen lo más exitosos y hermosos deseos a mi bella jovencita. – grito mi padre mientras muchos de los señores y señoras aplaudían.

Como era de esperarse tus padres han invitado a los grandes comarcas del pueblo, seguramente con la idea de conseguirle un buen marido, pues tu hermana es una joven bastante bonita- dijo mi tía riendo – lo se por que con renee fue igual.

Mi hermana Jessica salio junto con mi madre llevando un hermoso vestido rosado, lo cual parecía brillar al caminar.

Señor edward, por que no toca usted el piano a mi hija? – dijo mi madre al joven de cabello cobrizo.

Será un placer- dijo educadamente, aunque en su voz se escuchaba cierto rencor, y se dirigió a la pionera del lado izquierdo del gran salón.

La música fue relajante y como siempre cuando escuchaba las bellas melodías, olvidaba mis penas y mis miedos.

Apuesto que tu madre, quiere que ellos dos se casen- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos - comete un grave error.

Por que lo dices – le pregunte –

Ellos son seres malignos, son vampiros – dijo y el piano dejo de tocar rotundamente haciéndonos fijarnos en ellos, "nos habría escuchado? Imposible para esa distancia." Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual no podía dejar de ver aquel joven de cabello cobrizo, Nunca en mi vida me había interesados los hombres, pero desde que sus dedos se deslizaban con gracias sobre las teclas y sus ojos estaban fijos en ello, no había podido dejar de verle.

Después de que su tonada acabara, Jessica y él bailaron, y otros chicos sacaron bailar a las demás mujeres que había en el salón.

Nunca nadie se me acerco, y la verdad lo agradecía nunca en mi vida había bailado y la verdad había apreciado de que el centro de atención fuera Jessica y no yo, como había sucedido al principio de la fiesta.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de los seres, que estaban a pocos centímetros de nosotros, pero desde que había sentido que él me había escuchado, no podía hablar cerca de él.

Ven isabela quiero mostrarte algo – dijo loisa y la seguí fuera del salón – mira así adentro y dime que vez - dijo mirando hacia el salón donde se encontraba Jessica y edward bailando en el centro y su familia y la mía atrás.

Nada fuera de lo normal, por que dices que ellos, son vampiros? – pregunte ansiosa.

Ellos son vampiros vegetarianos, es por eso, que puede pasar por humanos normales, su sed esta controlada y sus ojos no reflejan odio ni muerte - dijo y luego me volteo – pero si tú pusieras mas atención lo habías notado – dijo en forma de regaño.

Lo siento loisa, no lo note, pero puedo jurar que edward me dio un gran escalofrió, además su familia es excesivamente hermosa, no pasaron desapercibidos- dije con sinceridad.

Te creo, pero si hubieran sido protervos que hubieras hecho bella, como hubieras actuado? –

Yo, le había dejado pasar, había mucha gente mirándonos, y ellos, podían haber sentido amenazados, y haber matado a alguien – dije y ella sonrió. – dime ahora que vez - dijo y se volteo al horizonte donde la luna brillaba sobre el cielo oscuro y la espesa vegetación de forks.

La luna, por que lo dices? – pregunte y ella me abrazo por detrás, acomodándome mas a la izquierda.

Tienes que ser capaz, de ver mas allá de la verdad, tienes que ver lo que oculta – dijo metafóricamente, y vi la figura de un lobo sobre una colina, muy cerca del pueblo.

Es un lobo – dije y loisa sonrió – ya encontramos el motivo del por que tantas desapariciones- dijo y se marcho, dejándome hablando sola.

En los recientes estudios de loisa, había encontrado historias ancestrales, sobre los lobos y su enemistad con los vampiros, loisa y muchas de nosotras, había exterminado a un pequeño clan de 4 vampiros que atormentaban aun pueblo pobre de Myanmar en china.

Así que por eso hemos venido – dije – con que lobos

Humm tienes buena vista – dijo una voz cautivante, a mis espaldas asustándome.

Y buena puntería si la necesito – dije con cautela.

Es una amenaza? – pregunto con sorna.

Solo una advertencia – dije y sus ojos ahora negros me miraron con odio – aléjate de mí y mi familia- dije sosteniendo mi mirada.

De ti será un placer, pero dudo que tu familia quiera que me aleje de tu hermana – dijo segundo antes de que Jessica llagara a nosotros.

Que haces aquí bella no puedes hablar con hombres – dijo Jessica mirándome con ira.

No te preocupes Jessica, yo no hablo con "cosas" como ella. – dijo y se marcho junto con mi hermana.

Un sentimiento de ira y rabia corrió por mis venas, dejándome impotencia, Por eso no quería venir, sabia que yo no era nadie para esa familia, y que en una sociedad tan machista como la norteamericana, nunca aceptaría a una mujer como yo,"cosa" maldito imbecil, ni siquiera e había reconocido como mujer, Por ese motivo no reniego, era lo que me tocaba hacer, ser una mujer dedicada a Dios O como nos dicen en la litugirca, sacerdotisas , era mi deber acabar con espíritus malignos, facilitarles descanso a las almas afligidas y buscar la salvación para los enfermos, yo no pertenecía a un hombre, por eso me estaba prohibido enamorarme, mi destino era ser una sacerdotisa.

Después te desquitaras – dijo mi madrina

Que?- pregunte confundida, no me había fijado en su llegada.

Después de la fiesta iremos a ver al clan cullen, si no son ellos, tenemos que saber quienes son los culpables de las desapariciones –

Si será seguro? – pregunte

Si - dijo y visualizamos a la familia cullen que no podía quitarnos la miraba.

Jeje soy pésima, pero la historia es bonita, Jejeje

Bye

sol


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen

(-.-)

Antes de la media noche los invitados se iban de la fiesta preparada a mi hermana, las constantes miradas entre los dos hermanos cullen me tenían mareada, lo cual me frustraba mas de lo pensado.

Vamos – dijo mi madrina y salio junto con ella, sin siquiera preocuparme por decirle a mis padres.

Súbete cariño – dijo la única mujer del grupo, las sensaciones que ella me producía era paz y amor, como si en verdad su acto fuera maternal; subí junto con ella, mi madrina y carléis el jefe del clan según mi tía.

Hace poco tiempo se viene presentado muchas desapariciones de niños y mujeres, peo por mas que hemos estado atentos no hemos encontrado nada. – dijo el señor cullen

Entonces afirman que ustedes no son los causantes de estas desapariciones?- pregunto mi tía

No, nuestra alimentación se basa en otros aspectos; pero hemos hecho nuestras propias investigaciones, él numero de desaparecidos no ha superado los 20 es por eso que aun no se a presentado las autoridades, además la gente desaparecida son esclavos o campesinos- dijo sin discriminación.

Pero no por eso no dejan de ser seres humanos- dije enojada – sea cual sea el culpable tenemos que encontrarlo y exterminarlo.

Esperamos que no tenga que demostrarlo – dijo el señor cullen

Los hombres lobos se encuentran en el territorio del occidente, tal vez ellos estén involucrados – pregunto loisa

No, que yo sepa, al perecer solo se tratan de hombres que son guardianes de los lobos - dijo

Te equivocas lo que vimos era perfectamente un hombre lobo, su tamaño era colosal y su aullido era profundo – dije interrumpiendo a mi tía.

En eso de acuerdo con ella, en Myanmar en china, los poblados tenían perros guardianes, ellos fueron los primeros en morir, cuando un pequeño clan llego al poblado – les relato mi tía.

Lo extraño es que son desapariciones, regularmente los vampiros solo se alimentan, no tienen por que secuestrar a sus presas – dije el joven alto y fornido asomado desde la ventana.

Si no son vampiros y en este caso hombres lobo que puede ser? – pregunto la señora con preocupación.

Primero tenemos que descartar a los hombres lobo, y encontrar los cuerpos para saber el motivo de su muerte – dije mirando a mi tía.

Tienes razón, por ahora confiamos en su palabra – dijo loisa abriendo la puerta.

Ninguna persona puede ir más allá de los límites establecidos, no entienden nuestro leguaje y puede ser peligroso para ustedes. – dijo el señor cullen.

Nuestro deber en este mundo es acabar con los seres que tienen atrapada su alma corrupta en este mundo, ese es nuestro destino, no importa si con ellos morimos – dijo mi tía.

Una capa de tristeza paso por los ojos de la señora cullen que me miraba de reojo.

Eres muy joven para ser una "sacerdotisa" – preguntó con voz amable la señora cullen

Ella a estado conmigo desde su nacimiento, puedes creerme que su energía vital es suficiente como para acabar con dos vampiros – dijo con orgullo Loisa. Pero la palabra "puedes creerme" me hace pensar que ellos se conocen.

Al bajar de la carreta una mirada me congelo, era lastima, alguien me tenia lastima sus orbes no dejaban de mirarme, voltee buscando el autor de esa mirada, encontrándome con el joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos ocre, nuestras miradas se quedaron detenidas una con la otra, hasta que la voz de loisa me devolvió a la realidad.

Loisa déjanos llevarte de vuelta a casa – sugería el señor cullen

Caminaremos – dijo loisa dándole la espalda.

Ellos son vampiros de abstinencia, "el padre marcos" los bendijo, permitiéndoles vivir alimentándose de sangre de animales – dijo seria sin mirarme a los ojos

Eso se puede? – pregunte

No hace mucho un doctor a tratado de transferir sangre y órganos de animales en personas. –

Tía crees que nos dicen la verdad?

Te parecieron peligrosos? – dijo devolviéndome la pregunta cosa que detestaba.

No, no están bien alimentados,

Si tuvieran sangre humana en sus cuerpos, estarían mas fuertes – dijo respondiendo mi pregunta.

Los conoces cierto? – dije con curiosidad y ella se detuvo en seco, desviando sus ojos grises hacia mi.

Isabela sabes es normal que te sientas atraídas hacia ellos, ellos despiden de si algo que los hace divinos ante su presencia, mientras mas rechacemos a ser mujeres mas fuertes seremos, por eso recuerda, no puedes dejar que ellos se te acerquen demasiado-

Atraída yo, pero que estas diciendo – dije secamente – No voy permitirlo así que no te preocupes por eso.

No lo olvides isabela, tu no debes enamorarte, nunca permite que un hombre te desee, por que si encuentras un hombre así, tendrás una muerte muy violenta. – dijo seria pero con un tono triste, loisa entro a la casa sin llamar, ni buscar una lámpara, o vela, yo la seguí estaba acostumbrada a caminar entre las oscuridad.

"No te preocupes Jessica, yo no hablo con "cosas" como ella." – ahora que podía pensar, eso me había dolido mas de lo que me había imagino; cuando loisa me dijo que volvíamos a América supe que tenia que enfrentarme a esto, a personas despreciándonos, mujer hermosas mirándonos con repulsión, y sinceramente pensé que podía supéralo, pero, "No te preocupes Jessica, yo no hablo con "cosas" como ella." Esa palabra y su expresión en los ojos no podía abandonar mi cabeza, yo no era una "cosa" yo era una mujer, - sonreí triste abrazando la almohada – una mujer sacerdotisa, odiaba por la mujeres, rechazada por la iglesia y repugnaba por los hombres, y blanco de toda clase de bestias.

Por donde me dirigiera mi destino solo apuntaba a ser una catástrofe, una tras otra, como un círculo que giraba entorno a ellos, los vampiros, o cualquier otro ser que amenazara a la humanidad.

(-)

Cortico =)

Bye

sol


	4. Chapter 4

Triste

(_..._)

La brisa sopla con fulgor, no crees bella? – pregunto Eloisa, cuando entramos en el espeso bosque de las afueras del pueblo de forks.

Si, muchas energías habitan por este bosque – dije sintiendo la gran cumulo de "seres" que caminaban entre nosotras.

Al parecer en este lugar esta apunto de suceder algo – dijo poniéndose en defensiva.

El suelo crujió y la tierra se abrió dejando una pequeña grieta, separándonos de donde aun se alcanzaba a ver el pueblo y el espeso bosque.

Un indio salio con mirada colérica, mientras decía cosas que por mi parte no entendía, pero fue una sorpresa que mi tía si lo entendiera, después de varios minutos de una discusión, el señor se voltio como dándonos pasa.

Quédate aquí – dijo avanzando hacia el camino quebradizo.

No pregunte el motivo por el cual no podía pasar, pero me sentí excluida, resignada camine hasta una piedra lisa y colosal que se encontraba cerca, pero no había pasado mucho cuando sentí una presencia cerca.

Que estas esperando para atacar? – Dije con recelo, pero la figura no se demostró- ¿no creas que soy una persona débil, o es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte?

Una risita se escucho en el sosiego del bosque. Lo cual como nunca me había sacado de mis casillas, ¿acaso te burlas de mi? – pregunte con enojo, su risa benévola termino de exaltarme, con la mayor rapidez que pude, cogí el arco y una flecha y apunte hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia.

Es su última oportunidad antes de que ataque, se va mostrar? – pregunte y una rabia hacía temblar el arco, pero mi congoja superaba el sentimiento de miedo.

Pocos segundos después la presencia desapareció, pero la rabia canalizada recorría por mis venas.

Mi madrina salió pocos segundos después, cansada y pálida, recorrí en su auxilio.

Aquí no hay más que ancianos y niños enfermos – dijo antes de verme llegar.

Lo has curado?- pregunte angustiada. Su mirada de abatimiento me paralizo, ¿no lo hubieras hecho tu?

-Sí, pero si hubiera sabido que no podía sola, hubiera ido por ayuda,- dije en reproche.

Su risa característica de su indomable belleza centello entre los pocos rayos de luz que se visualizaban entre las sombras del bosque. ¿Enserio lo hubieras hecho Isabela?- reitero mi pregunta, -Si hubiera tenido su edad, si lo hubiera hecho.- pero no quise contestarle.

Entre la caminata regreso a casa, mi madrina recupero sus fuerzas, y poco antes de llegar, me miro con altivez,

¿no tienes nada que contarme? – me pregunto –

Su pregunta no me sorprendió, mi tía era una persona con grandes poderes espirituales, que según las creencia chinas, podría hablar con los arboles y las almas.

No, nada importante – dije recalcando la palabra que no había pasado nada. – de nuevo las tristeza cubrió su mirada y sus ojos visualizaron la casa.

Es bueno tenerlas en casa – dijo mi madre apenas pasamos por el comedor, - comerán con nosotros?

Si- contesto mi tía afable de una buena alimentación y con gesto enérgico se dirigió al lavado.

Yo no, me retiro – dije presa de una pesadez repentina como si llegar a casa me causara cansancio extremo, apenas visualiza la cama me tendí ante la suavidad y me fundí en sueño.

-solo pensaba hacer bella povs, pero pese a que no me explico bien, voy hacer a Edward.-

La lúgubre soledad que me había arrastrado a una noche a desobedecer los acatos de mi padre, me abría arrastrado a mí mismo, a andar entre la soledad de la muerte y la angustia de la vida, hace muchos años carlees me había despertado entre las sombras y junto con esme había fundado un clan, o como esme la mujer de carlies lo llamaba una familia.

Después de muchos años en Europa, vinimos a América, para saciar nuestra sed en animales salvajes que eran constante peligro para la sociedad, hace un año habíamos llegado a forks, donde habíamos decidido quedarnos, ya que como doctor carlees era muy útil para la sociedad.

Tanto que por eso, éramos fieles invitados a toda clase de fiestas y festejos que se realizaran, pero la de Jesica swan era la única que no quería asistir, sus constantes coqueteos me indignaban y sus pensamientos junto con su madre, saciaban de mi, todo interés por ella.

Pero como evitar el fuerte compromiso que mi padre y esme tenían y yo junto con emmet compartía, por mas escusas tendría que asistir, así que con mayor finalidad, llegamos con cautela a la dichosa fiesta.

Edward, por favor evita tu mirada de reproche – dijo carlees antes de bajar del coche.

El ambiente delibero un suave olor a flores y vainilla, producto de los porfumes de las mujeres de la sala.

"Por fin llegaron" el pensamiento de alivio de carlees me sorprendió, el era diferente a la necesidad de un unión con su hija, pero al parecer Hoy cambiaria todo.

Familia cullen- dijo carlees con vehemencia. - le presento a mi hija mayor Isabela, y a loisa mi cuñada – dijo señalando a dos mujeres, que por no ser de mi interés, no visualice.

Es un placer conocer a la hija mayor de nuestro comandante de policía - dijo carlees con gesto respetoso.

Ellos son mi familia, mi esposa esme y mis dos hijos emmet y edward – dijo señalandonos uno por uno, lo cual concluyo, mostrándome a la joven con figura pequeña y blanca, vestida con una gran camisa blanco que junto a un telón rojo cubría su cuerpo, con aspecto flaco y cansado, pero con un vigor especial en sus ojos cafes claros que fundían fuego por su óvalos que despertaba en mi misterio accesible.

Es un gusto– dijo la joven ante mi mirada indecible– ella es mi tía – dijo señalando a una mujer mayor que con vestía las mismas ropas.- pero que sus ojos solo destellaban celos y enojo, pero sus pensamientos caóticos no me dejan decifrar el razón de su odio. ¿que pasa? – escuche susurrar a la joven cerca de ella, lo cual desvió la mirada hacia ella.

O aquí vienen – dijo charles reiterando la atención a la sala, donde Jesica bajaba con un vestido rosado que atenuaba su figura.

"_renne por que eres asi con tu hija"_ – escuche "decir" a loisa y luego susurrar cerca de la joven.

"_ISABELA"__- _pregunto ansiosa

No te preocupes- dijo con sosiego.

Señor Edward, porque no toca usted el piano a mi hija? – me dijo René, después de haberlo pensado mucho tiempo.

_Por favor Edward_ – suplico esme desde su mente.

Será un placer- dije y me dirigí con volición a la pianola.

Nunca imagine que Eloísa volviera a América – escuche decir a esme

Te preocupa que ella venga?- pregunto carlees

No – "_si no se nos acerca" _– dijo esme.

La pequeña platica me causo cierto grado de curiosidad, desde cuando esme y carlees la conocían.

_Ay que desazón que el mismo Edward este tocando para la odiosa de Jessica. – _fueron los pensamientos de algunas de las jóvenes de la fiesta, mientras que Jessica se imaginaba una vida conmigo y su madre imaginaba lo que dirían de ella, sin duda ellas pretendían que yo me casase.

Apuesto que tu madre, quiere que ellos dos se casen- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos una voz conocida - comete un grave error. – dijo la voz que reconocía como Eloísa la tía de Isabela.

Porque lo dices – le escuche preguntar curiosa –

Ellos son seres malignos, son vampiros – dijo y una corriente inexistente me estremeció, asustado pare para ver su expresión, pero mayor fue mi duda al no hallar en sus ojos una muestra de miedo o asco, ni una sola palabra de su mente.

Por mas que intente concentrarme en ellas y la melodía no podía, sus mentes se cerraron dejándome curioso. Jessica aprovecho el momento y bailo conmigo, introduciendo a más jóvenes a bailar , pero ninguno de ellos, saco a Isabela, momentos después la vi salir junto con loisa, y por mas que intenta escuchar su conversación las corrientes de loisa no me dejaban, me acerque con el fin de escuchar y vi salir a loisa con planes de hablar con el clan.

Así que por eso hemos venido – dijo - con que lobos – dijo pensativa.

Humm tienes buena vista – dije sin poder deternelo, saliendo entre las gruesas cortinas, provocándole un salto.

Y buena puntería si la necesito – dijo a la defensiva

Es una amenaza? – pregunte con sorna, pues me parecía divertido ver su figura frágil puesta frente a mi piel de hierro.

Solo una advertencia – dijo confiada de su puntería, y de mi vulnabiradad por conocer mi secreto – aléjate de mí y mi familia- dijo retándome con la mirada

De ti será un placer, pero dudo que tu familia quiera que me aleje de tu hermana – dije con sinceridad,pues jessica llevaba minutos buscándome.

Maldita que haces con Edward- pensó jessica,- - Que haces aquí bella no puedes hablar con hombres – fue lo que dijo mientras se diriguia a ella con rabia.

No te preocupes Jessica, yo no hablo con "cosas" como ella. – dije y por mas que me arrepentí, segundo después de ver su expresión, jessica ya me arrastraba junto con ella.

_Edward que a pasado tenias preocupada a esme_ – me dijo emmet mientras volteaba en busca de esme.

_Querido, ten cuidado_ – dijo y siguió charlando con las demás señoras.

Después de la fiesta salimos junto con ella, y carlies las invito al coche, donde hablaron un buen tiempo, yo estuve al margen de la conversación. Pero atento a todos los pensamientos de ellos.

Nuestro deber en este mundo es acabar con los seres que tienen atrapada su alma corrupta en este mundo, ese es nuestro destino, no importa si con ellos morimos – dijo loisa.

Ella es muy joven para morir- pensé con pena y al parecer no fui el único, esme tuvo el mismo sentimiento.

Eres muy joven para ser una "sacerdotisa" – preguntó con voz amable esme.

Ella a estado conmigo desde su nacimiento, puedes creerme que su energía vital es suficiente como para acabar con dos vampiros – dijo con orgullo Loisa. En especial en uno como ustedes.

Loisa la había crida desde niña, seguramente por eso era tan seria y callada, debió tener una infancia muy dura.

No pude evitar mirarla cuando bajaba del coche, no parecía que pudiera contra emmet, o en su defecto contra mi, su apariencia era pequeña y frágil de contextura palida y tierna, no la veía cuebierta de sangre y muerte.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos, provocándome un sentimiento inexplicables, era con infudir el hielo y el fugo en una tarro,

Bella no – pensó loisa, llamándola para apartarla de mi vista. Y verlas alejarse entre la oscuridad.

Y entonces que haremos- dijo emmet subiendo al coche –

Ellas insiten en ir al terreno de los lobos- dijo carlies

Iremos con ellas, pero nos mantrendemos a anonimato, por si las cosas no pasan como deben. – dije y esme me apoyo.

..

La mañana siguiente llegamos después de un minutos, y vi a Isabela centava en una piedra, parecía un niña perdida, un angel perdido entre la oscuridad.

Ja nisiquiera no ha notado, con cuantos vampiros puede ella sola. – se burlo emmet.

Que estas esperando para atacar? – Dijo con recelo Isabela sorprendiéndonos, ¿no creas que soy una persona débil, o es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte?

Esta vez no pude enitar reirme con emmet, por su pose de defensa. ¿acaso te burlas de mi? – pregunto con enojo, usu agilidad con el arco nos sorprendió y pese que me apuntaba directamente al estomago, emmet no puedo evitar `preocuparse.

Es su última oportunidad antes de que ataque, se va mostrar? – pregunto con voz gruesa aunque se notaba el temblor de su voz.

Vamos ya casi sale loisa – dije y junto con emmet salimos del bosque, dejando a aquella criatura, y con ella, mi cordura, pues no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

UMMM NO SE QUE DECIR..


	5. Chapter 5

Amor ¿?

Bella.. Vamos levántate – escuche las voces de

Umm lo sien…too estoy muy cansada – intente responder pero un bostezo involuntario me corta las frases.

Quieres que llame al medico? –me dijo renne

No es necesario madre, solo necesito descansar – dije

Bella me preocupas llevas toda la tarde durmiendo, - dijo charles desde la puerta.

Pierdan cuidado, estoy bien- dije pues aunque mi cuerpo estaba agotado sin razón aparente, pero no era nada que no me hubiera pasado antes.

Toma – dijo mi madrina pasándome una taza –

Si no mejoras en la noche llamaremos al médico en la mañana- dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación.

Bien está decidido, quieres algo de comer bella? – dijo renne

Sí, tengo mucha hambre – dije y ella se paro y se detuvo en la puerta.

Entonces hare la comida más deliciosa para ti, es lo único que puedo hacer – dijo y escuche un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.

Gracias- dije apretando la tasa que tenía en mis manos. – que paso en el bosque tía? – le dije a loisa apenas salió mi madre.

Jum .. los indígenas que se encuentran en ese poblado son una tribu que viene huyendo de los conquistadores, tiene muchos enfermos y muchos ancianos, es probable que duren a final de este año, si no nos encargamos de ellos.- dijo mi tia.

Nos encargamos de ellos? – pregunte confundida.

Prometieron que a pesar de ir en contra de sus ideales, jamás le harían daño a los blancos, no a estos, su único enemigo son los fríos. –dijo mirándome – ose que cumplen con nuestros ideales, no crees? son enemigos de nuestros enemigos.

Lo sé madrina, lo que no entiendo es cómo te has podido comunicar con ellos, -

Su lenguaje es sofocado en el espíritu, mientras pueda ver el espíritu, podre entender su lenguaje.-me respondió

Así que seguimos igual, si no son ellos, y nos son los cullen, quien está atacando a la aldea?

Tienes que estar muy concentrada bella, de ahora en adelante.

Esa joven es muy solazada, la viste como cogió el arco, me dio tanta gracia – emmet no paraba de rier mientras le contaba la historia a esme y carlies, - Parecía un indiecita, en serio que nunca vi una mujer como ella.

No es una mujer es una sacerdotisa y al parecer crees que no es digna de tu respeto. – la voz de loisa nos sobresalto profundamente, no la había escuchado y estaba enfrente de nosotros con su imponente figura.

Loisa discúlpanos, - intento decir carlies pero Eloísa le interrumpió

Le dije que no era necesario que fueran, si ellos hubieran pensado que veníamos con ustedes, hubieran salido heridos. – dijo con irritación.

Estábamos preocupados por ustedes – dijo esme.

Jumm un humano nunca tendrá el gusto de matarme, eso puedas estar segura, no necesito de tu… preocupación – dijo y vio a esme con ¿desolación? – Nosotras volveremos con la tribu, por eso NO quiero que vuelvan a intervenir en nuestros asuntos o me veré obligada a

No volverá a pasar loisa, confío que te mantendrás a salvo – "como siempre lo has hecho" pensó esme.

Y dile a tus muchachos que no se acerquen a Isabela – dijo enojada y se fue, así tal como llego, como un espíritu que deambula entre las sombras.

Esa mujer es muy extraña no creen? – dijo emmet

Porque los conocen, fue mucho antes de unirnos a nosotros no? Lo extraño es que llevó más de 90 años con ustedes, y nunca eh visto a esa mujer, pero estoy seguro que se conocen – dije con determinación

Edward – dijo carlies

Ella es mi hermana Edward – dijo esme – ella era mi hermana menor en roshela, donde vivía antes de convertirme.

No entiendo, son hermanas, pero ella es hermana de renne no, - pregunto emmet

Si, las tres somos hermanas, yo soy la mayor, - rio con ironía, pues ella parecía la más joven. - cuando era niña sufría de una extraña enfermedad, ella juro a DIOS que si me mantenía con vida ella se entregaría a él, pero eso no sucedió y fue cuando carlies me salvo, y junto con el desaparecí por muchos años, cuando viajaste a Inglaterra, y nosotros nos quedamos en América, la encontré, o ella nos encontró, descubrió que éramos, a ella le dio mucha ira, nunca me perdono y desde ese día se dedico a deambular por los dos mundos.

Se convirtió en una sacerdotisa- pregunto emmet

Si, quiere acabar con todos aquellos que puedan hacer lo que carlies le hizo a esme, - le conteste a emmet.

Te equivocas, ella cree que puede haber una solución para dejar de ser lo que soy, ella cree en los mitos que se han levantado sobre los vampiros. – dijo esme

Entonces que harás – dijo emmet

Por ahora nos quedaremos cerca, a si ella no quiera, me preocupa Isabela, su piel es extremadamente pálida. – dijo esme

Y no solo eso parece un frágil ganso- dijo emmet

Entonces seguiremos vigilándolas? – pregunte.

Sí, pero traten de ser más discretos. – dijo esme con preocupación y luego se despidió junto con carlies dejándonos solos.

Ahora tenemos que ser las nanas de esa niña –dijo emmet - pues la grande es muy engreída.

Emmet no seremos nanas de nadie, solo estaremos atentos a ellas, no es como si tuviéramos algo más que hacer – dijo y el solo se encogió de hombros.

Como lo había dicho esme la seguimos vigilando pero al parecer durante una semana no había pasado nada.

Nos encontrábamos en el bosque cuando un tremendo trueno alumbro todo.

Guao hermano eso si fue un trueno- dijo pero luego

Maldición Apesta a sangre, - dije mirando a la dirección

Emmet y yo no miramos.

Yo iré avisarle a carlies, - dijo emmet y salió corriendo

Algo me llamo en esa dirección lo cual fue imposible desistir, con paso sigiloso me dirigí hacia ello.

Cuando la vi, parecía un ángel desterrado del infierno, su cuerpo manchando se sangre y alrededor de dos grandes bestias, su figura denotaba cansancio, y sus ropas eran huellas legibles de una gran batalla.

Hasta cuando te esconderás – dijo minutos después con su voz filosa – no creas que podrás conmigo fácilmente.

Su mirada se encontraba fija en mi, anqué sabia bien que no podía verme, algo de sus ojos me petrificaban dejándome callado.

Jumm si no vas atacarme, no vuelvas aparecer por aquí, no si no quieres morir. - dijo con voz firme y segundos después me dio la espalda.

Pero no camino más de 10 pasos cuando la vi caer, su frágil silueta cayó al suelo mientras la lluvia limpiaba su cara, me acerque lentamente, y pude contemplarla mejor, y aunque la viera, mis ojos no creían que ella, de aspecto tan frágil hubiera derrotado a dos lobos gigantescos.

El viento y la lluvia elevaron el olor de un exquisito elixir jamás probado, sus cabellos esparcidos por su cara blanca como nieve denotaban pequeños morados y sus labios rojos me invitaban al purgatorio.

Qué tipo de sacerdotisa eres? - pregunte saliendo de mi ensoñación.

No sabía porque, pero mi cuerpo cerca al de ella, se encontraba tensionado como una cuerda de piano, una narcótico cubría involuntariamente mi boca, mientras mi mente me pedía que la matase, que probase de aquel néctar rojo de su sangre, que se abría paso entre su costado.

Edward – la voz resonante de esme me trajo a la realidad

Oh no bella – grito esme mientras me empujaba lejos de ella.

Estas bien hermano – me pregunto emmet poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Llévatelo de aquí, - grito carlies y emmet me cogió con fuerza entre sus manos y me alejo de ella, lo último que pude ver, fue su pálido rostro cubierto de agua y sangre.

Notas finales

Bien como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pues la verdadera creadora es Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto a nuevas historias.

Si te gusta da clic en el botoncito verde y déjame una carita feliz de reviews.

Prometo subir en tres días…

Bye

Sol


	6. Chapter 6

^.^ jejejje los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es mia, y es loca ^.^

"Cumplen con nuestros ideales, no crees? Son enemigos de nuestros enemigos"

"Tienes que estar muy concentrada bella, de ahora en adelante"

Las palabras de mi madrina resonaban en mi cabeza como eco del espeso bosque de forks, llevaba días cuidando y asistiendo a los niños de la región, no es que nos aceptaran del todo, pero por lo menos nos habían dejado entrar a la tribu, con paciencia jugaba y curaba a aquellos de enfermedades leves, mientras mi tía se encargaba de proyectarse en los ancianos que eran los alfas de la tribu.

Frecuentemente los niños me hablaban más y aunque no les entendía sus palabras sus actos me ayudaban a descifrar algunas cosas, frecuentemente me tocaban la cara y miraban mis ojos durante un tiempo.

Una pequeña niña de grandes ojos negros me miraba fijamente mientras jalaba mi brazo izquierdo guiándome hacia el bosque, con algunas niñas mas la seguí incrustándome hacia la espesura.

La niña de grandes ojos me miro traviesa mientras corría, oí un feroz ladrido y vi a la niña pequeña junto a dos grandes bestias en forma de lobo, sus ojos oscuros miraban fijamente mis ojos, sentí una leve sensación de pánico, pero la risa malévola de esa pequeña mocosa, me conforto, por lo menos los niños no corrían peligro.

Si yo fuera tú, correría – me dijo claramente la pedante morena –

Si yo fuera tu, estaría preocupada, si no detienes tus mascotas, las matare – dije siguiéndole el juego

Ellos son los protectores de la tribu, llevan con nosotros muchos años, y nos protegen de ustedes… - dijo mirándome con fiereza – de los fríos…

No había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando el lobo de tamaño mediano salto en mi dirección, "concéntrate bella, ya has matado antes y a dos vampiros," me dije mentalmente mientras sin éxitos ataque al lobo con una de mis flechas, que tras un maniobra la esquivo fácilmente, "si pero nunca he estado sola" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

En seis segundos que es lo que tardo en coger una nueva flecha, fue lo que tardo el lobo en envestirme tirándose encima de mí, sus filosas garras rasgaban mi piel y sus fuertes ladridos amenazaban con quitarme la cabeza.

Por el movimiento violento había roto la flecha que sostenía para que no me matara aplastada, Con la mitad de la flecha en la mano le enterré en costado derecho, saliendo grandes cantidades de sangre que cubrían mi cuerpo, "no es momento de desmayarse" dije mentalmente y con toda la fuerza posible volví a sacar la lanza y esta vez la incruste en su cuello, que termino matando al animal.

Nooo. – grito la niña que en vano fue arrastrada por la bestia que pretendía dominar.

Tarde un segundo en entender que la niña tenía sujeta una cuerda a un árbol

Suéltale- le grite a la niña que sostenía una cuerda que sujetaba al lobo.

Si lo hago te matara- me dijo asustada –

No era eso lo que buscabas – le dije con reproche

Yo no quería eso, yo … solo quería que te asustaras y te fueras…- dijo con arrepentimiento – aaaaaaaaa ya no aguanto más.-

Mi arco había sido hecho por una tribu en china, con la madera de un árbol de más de 100 años, lo cual no me sorprendió a verlo intacto tirado a poco centímetros de mi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Salí en busca de él, alistándome de nuevo, esta vez no lograba atinarle, así que cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba sin flechas, excepto por la que tenía en el arco que no permitía que el gran lobo, se acercara, el lobo a poco centímetros de mi aullaba, como llamando a la manda, me parecía extraño no ver a mi madrina o a los demás niños, pero a un así no podía distraerme, si me descuidaba un segundo, el lobo se lanzaría hacia mi matándome.

Un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña vino a mi mente, había salido del templo. Decidida en escapar y volver a América, cuando un oso me vio y se dispuso a matarme, mi tía estaba a 6 metros de mi, pero aun así de un modo cuando el oso se dispuso a atacarme, una bola blanca me cubría, como si fuera un campo de energía, impidiendo que las garras del feroz oso me lastimaran, por más que el oso intento atacarme, nunca pudo hacerlo, así que rendido se alejo de mi, ignorándome, sorprendida vi a Eloísa bajar su manos agotada, mientras respiraba agitadamente; Salí en su encuentro y sorprendía solo atino abrazarme y sonreírme.

"todos desprendemos energía" – me dijo ese día – "como el amor, la protección y el cariño; esa es la energía que te cubrió" – dijo agitada.

De pronto ese recuerdo me ayudo a entender que si quería salvarme tenía que Despertar mi energía, fuese donde estuviese, sobreviviría, no podía morir, no todavía.

Los sentimientos como rabia, ira, miedo y dolor cubrieron mi cuerpo, y de mi visualice un destello azul, tensione lo que mas pude el arco, y lo dirigí a donde se encontraba el lobo, y lo solté…

Y tras un gran estruendo vi como caía muerto, cerca de su compañero.

Vi como la niña salía corriendo en busca de ayuda y cansada me dirigí hacia las bestias, su mirabas notaban la rabia y sed de muerte en sus ojos negros oscuros…

-o.o-

Tras un minuto en silencio, note como alguien se acercaba. -Hasta cuando te esconderás – dije llena de la rabia de ser atacada de nuevo– no creas que podrás conmigo fácilmente. – dije al visualizar al ser que se escondida entre el espeso bosque.

Jumm si no vas atacarme, no vuelvas aparecer por aquí, no si no quieres morir. – dije al reconocer el olor característico de la familia cullen. Quería alejarme de ahí pronto, me sentía mareada y cansada, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando de la nada me sentí desfallecer, dejando todo negro…

-o.o o.o o.o-

Bella, por favor bella despierta – sentía un frio atroz, y un dolor punzante que entraba y salía a mi costado.

Esta inconsciente esme déjala descansar, por ahora es mejor que permanezca inconsciente – susurro un hombre.

Ay dios, como es que ella pudo con esos lobos? – dijo asustada y sorprendida.

Está preparada tanto física como emocionalmente - dijo otra voz que reconocí como Eloísa - solo que utilizo toda su energía, y al parecer todavía no sabe hacerlo bien.

Umm – me queje, conocía a mi madrina lo suficiente como para saber que sabia que estaba despierta.

No abras los ojos bella – dijo eloisa –

Isabela – grito renne desde la puerta mientras sentía su mirada en lo que supongo será mis heridas. – oh mi niña como estas?

Por Dios que le paso – grito Charlie

Estoy bien – dije abriendo los ojos –

Los brazos fríos pero confortantes de esme, fueron remplazados por los cálidos y sofocantes de renne que me acariciaba con cuidado –

Te duele demasiado cariño? – me dijo y vi su preocupación en los ojos,

No estoy bien – dije y me arrepentí la verdad todavía me sentía mareada, y la punzada de dolor a mi costado se identificaba cada vez mas.

Toma esto – dijo eloisa dándome un tarro con yerbas –

Dónde estabas cuando le hicieron esto a bella? – regaño charlie a loisa

Charlie por favor no la grites, fui mi culpa por alejarme de ella, y no vi cuando un lobo me ataco. – dije pero renne me interrumpió

Un lobo? Bella cariño – dijo mi madre acongojada

Como es eso posible – dijo mi padre sorprendido- bella como tu- dijo quedándose callado

Estas viva- termino mi madre

Emmet y Edward estaban cerca, - dijo esme, pero todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluso la mia. – estaban cazando cerca

Pues gracias a Dios – dijo aliviada mi madre, - o si no que hubiera sido de ti, - dijo y volvió a abrazarme.

Donde están ellos, están bien? – pregunto mi padre

Estan bien si hubieran llegado antes, Isabela no tendría estas heridas- dijo carlies,

No al contrario me gustaría mucho agradecérselos.

La conversación se tomaba patética asi que decidi concéntreme en mi, y mi madre que empezaba asfixiarme con tanto cariño.

Auch – me queje cuando intente pararme.

Por favor no te muevas – me dijo esme – está muy débil y perdiste mucha sangre.

Donde estoy? – dije por fin reconociendo que ese no era mi cuarto-

Estas en nuestra casa, tuve que coserte el costado por que estabas votando mucha sangre – dijo el señor que reconocí como el doctor cullen. -Tranquila esme te limpio mientras llegaba tu tía, y nunca estuviste sola; - dijo dándome cierto alivio a mí y a mis padres – es necesario que repose y coma demasiado, y que por ahora no se mueva.

Pero – intente replicar pero René no me dejo-

Entonces lo siento por ser una visita no planeada, pero no pienso alejarme de bella, no ahora – dijo y vi la firmeza de sus palabras – además se que tus hijos son unos caballeros, pero no es bien visto que una doncella se quede en casa de desconocidos, así que por favor acepta a René.

Tranquilo lo entiendo señor swan y por supuesto que serán bienvenidas. – dijo carlies

Me quede sorprendida y callada, tanto René y Charlie se habían mostrado como unos padres amorosos y protectores, y la señora y el señor cullen me habían cuidado y sanado como mi propia tía loisa lo hubiera hecho.

Gracias por las molestias – dije en verdad agradecida

Que tal si vamos hablar afuera y dejamos a Isabela descansar –dijo carlies

Yo me quedo un rato mas – dijo rene

Mama porque no vas por un poco de ropa tuya y mia, para que sea más placentera y cómoda nuestra hospedada? –

Vi como charles, loisa y René se sorprendían – está bien mi cielo – me dijo tras breves segundos, besos con cuidado mi mejilla y salió

Si nos necesitas llámanos – dijo mi padre y salió acompañado de todos los demás.

Solo me recosté pensando en lo cansada y triste que me encontraba, tal vez ahora me daba cuenta que pese a no quererlo nunca aceptar, amaba y necesitaba mucho a mis padres y tal vez no me gustaba la idea de ser mimada, pero no solo tal vez, por un tiempo le daría el tiempo perdido a mi madre, de cuidarme, de consentirme y el de mi padre, protegerme y tal vez celarme un poco.

Rei, celarme? Si para los hermanos cullen, apuesto no era mas que una tonta insignificante, y que ellos me hubieran ayudado, me lo demostraba mas, pero entonces por que no estaban aquí?...

Respire aun me dolia el costado y sinceramente aun me sentía muy fatigada, asi que no tuve mas remedio que dormirme, hasta que rene llegara de nuevo.

- 0.o -

Vamos hermano , que fue eso, - pregunto emmet

No lo se, fue algo muy raro, era como si el olor d eella, quería matarla, beber completa su sangre, yo … - dijo Edward

Sabes que le hubieras roto el corazón a esme y ni hablar lo que la loca de su tia nos hubiera hecho. Hermano, ademas ella olia a perro mojado, su olor era horrible. – decía emmet mientras seguía labandose las manos

No lo se. – dije confundido.

Bien ya ha pasado varias horas, de pronto ya se fueron, nos vamos? – dijo emmet levantándose.

No, quiero quedarme un rato. – dije, no me sentía preparado para ir, y ver a esme.

No sabía porque pero no podía sentirme tranquilo, quería beber su sangre mas que nada, quería probar aquel elixir esqusito que solo durante segundos nublaron mi razón quería probar la escencia de su vida, pero sobre todo quería saber como estaba, quería saber si ella esta bien, y las heridas producidas por esos lobos no habían sido graves, enfrentarme a esme , era problemático, pero era mas fustrante quedarme aquí atormentándome por ellas.

Salí en dirección a la casa mientras escuchaba la conversación de esme, carlies y loisa en la sala, no quise interrumpir y recibir un sermón por mi intento de matar a su pequeña sobrina. Asi que entre por la ventana del segundo piso. De pronto sentí un leve olor a fresas, la habitación estaba llena de su olor y un calor confortable, y en la cama se encontraba la dueña de aquel sofocante olor, ella se encontraba tapada de pies a cabeza y su cabello se encontraba esparcido por la cama.

Me quede congelado, el verla acostada en mi cama, era una sensación extraña, su corazón rítmico parecía una melodía para mi, el calido aliento salía de su boca semiabierta.

y entonces cuando pensé que perdería la cabeza, y la atacaría, ella pronuncio mi nombre.

Edward -

Notas mias….

Gracias por los favoritos, pero soy anvisiosa y quiero un reviews, vamos que les cuesta?

1 o 5 minutos? Nada comparado al tiempo que grito como Loca cada vez que llega a mi correo una alerta o favorito, o Mas cuando llega un Reviews.

SIP =

Con cariño

SOL


End file.
